Silk and Cotton
by thequeenregina
Summary: A Once upon a time AU, no curse, no Enchanted Forest. In modern day New York, Emma goes for a Job interview at Mills incorporated, but will her clumsiness overpower her professionalism? Rated M for later chapters, eventual SwanQueen. {Truly incredible fanfiction cover made by true oncers on instagram}
1. Chapter 1

**This is my SwanQueen Project for the summer, I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review! I love to hear from my readers!**

**Totally AU, loosely, VERY loosely based around The Devil Wears Prada, in terms of working positions.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything OUAT related, unfortunately.**

Emma took a seat in the waiting room, she'd been in and out of jobs ever since she left college and had never really settled anywhere. Perhaps it was her look, she moved her head to the right to look at her reflection in the black marble front desk of reception. Brushing her blonde fringe behind her ear she watched as a girl in thick-rimmed black glasses, a blue tailored shirt and black pencil skirt mirrored her actions. Emma wasn't an unattractive woman, and always dressed smartly, however as the employees walk to and fro Emma can't help but feel like this is just another place where she won't fit in.

"Miss Swan?" A voice called from the reception, shaking Emma from her thoughts as she looked up at the pretty blonde sitting at her desk, "Miss Mills will see you now."

Emma felt her heart begin to race, this was Miss Mills the head of Mills incorporated one of the largest firms in New York, No, the whole of the United States, and she, Emma Swan with no impressive qualifications, was applying for a job to work with this incredibly powerful woman, what was she thinking? Shakily, she pushes herself up to stand, smoothing her skirt down as she began to walk towards the office, her folder clutched closely to her chest as if it were a teddy to a three year old.

She brought her hand up to knock on the door and waited for a reply, Emma secretly prayed that she would not make a fool of herself, another downside to her personality being that she was incredibly clumsy.

"Come in." A stern voice came from behind the door making Emma hesitate as she composed herself before entering the room with a small smile.

"Miss Swan, I believe?" Miss Mills asked still not looking up from her paperwork.

"That's correct."

"Take a seat." She commanded.

Emma shuffled towards the seat opposite the brunette before perching on the edge of the black leather chair, crossing one leg over the other, she was unnerved by the fact that the woman sat in front of her had yet to make eye contact with her. Emma decided to advert her gaze to the silver plaque sat on the glass desk, 'Miss R. Mills.', Emma had read magazine articles about this woman many times before, but never had anyone named her by her forename, the blonde found herself mentally listing the possible names as to which the 'R' could stand for until the other woman's voice made itself known.

"Tell me about your education, Miss Swan." She looked up to hold eye contact with the blonde for the first time, causing Emma to become speechless, her words forming a traffic jam in her throat as she tried to speak, Miss Mills was wearing a cream silk blouse that fell into a professional low cut, her lips an apple shade of red and her eyes a chestnut brown, she was stunning.

The brunette tilted her head slightly, narrowing her eyes, "Nerves don't bode well with me, Miss Swan."

"Right, Er, I'm sorry," Emma stuttered as she fixed her demeanour, "I went to Boston college to study Business after graduating at high school." She said, however she found she couldn't look the employer in the eyes for fear of losing her words once again.

"Mmm, interesting." Miss Mills stated emotionlessly as she wrote a few notes down on her notepad. "And work experience?"

"I worked at Gold's Trading business in Boston for a while before coming to look for a better job in New York."

The brunette smiled ever so slightly, she hated that company, she had never got on with the head of the business, Mr Gold, "Well, New York is definitely full of opportunities, Miss Swan- which half answers my next question as to why you applied for a job here."

"I always read about this firm and how it's gone global and admire what the company provides for both our country and its employees." Emma answered, shocking herself at how professional she was managing to sound, this was going well.

"How flattering." Miss Mill started, her eyes still hard as she watched the blonde in front of her, "You see, Miss Swan, the problem is I'm a difficult woman to work with, I need everything to be perfect." She sat back in her chair running her pen through her fingers, "Of course _if_ I were to employ you, you'd have to start off as my assistant."

"Of course, work your way from the bottom, I get that." Emma smiled slightly, looking up at the brunette, feeling more relaxed as the interview progressed.

"Don't go thinking that would be an easy job, Miss Swan." Miss Mills warned in a low tone, making Emma's nerves come creeping back to her all at once, pounding at her stomach leading to a sick feeling to occur. She simply nodded in reply.

"I'll have to consider my options." The brunette said placing her pen down. Emma knew she hadn't got the job with that statement.

"Well, thank you for seeing me, Miss Mills, it was an honour meeting you."

"I have no doubt it was." She replied standing and holding out her hand.

Emma shook it gently before moving to grab her folder until her hand was stopped by Miss Mills'. "Fax me the information, just in case things do go in your favour." She said before handing Emma the folder.

"I will do, thank you again, Miss Mills." Emma replied before turning on her heels and walking towards the door, she felt the dark haired woman's eyes on her back causing her to become very self conscious, her hand reached out to grab the door handle in front of her and it was then that she lost her footing, her left foot sliding over her heel sending her crashing into the table by the door.

"Shit. Damn Heels." She whispered as she tried to push herself up from the table the pain growing evident in her side.

"Miss Swan? Are you alright?" Miss Mills asked as she walked to the front of her desk, an amused look on her face.

"Fine." Emma said in a higher tone as she looked away from the brunette, a deep shade of scarlet rushing to her cheeks. She stood slowly, grabbing the door firmly and whipping it open before rushing out in embarrassment. This act of clumsiness caused a wide smirk to cross Miss Mills' lips as she walked back to sit behind her desk.

She pressed the button linking her to reception, "Katherine, get me Miss Swan's contact information."

"Of course, Miss Mills, anything else?"

"That's all." She replied, releasing her finger from the button to tap her nails on the glass beside it in thought.

Emma rushed into the elevator pushing herself into the corner and, as the doors shut, she felt her body begin to slump down until she was sat on the hard floor, she threw her face into her hands letting out a groan, "Nice one, Emma."


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter: this is just a short filler but a necessary one, I was going to add the next scene to it but I think I'll keep that for the next chapter!**

**Enjoy! And please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT!**

* * *

Low shallow breaths filled the otherwise silent room as Emma's head lay heavily on her hand, she'd been searching all day on job sites, looking for upcoming interviews or spots that have recently opened up, and quite frankly she was bored of it. She didn't want to go back to working for Gold but then again she didn't want top settle for a below average job. She wanted a decent income. Emma gave an audible sigh. Why was she such a screw up? Images of the interview flashed before her eyes which made the blonde visibly cringe as she thought of the way she'd tripped over thin air and went crashing into Miss Mills', undoubtedly expensive, glass table.

Miss Fucking Mills. It couldn't have been anyone else could it? No, it had to be one of the most famous business personals out there. Emma let her head fall down from her hand to land on the table as she let out a grunt. "Why?" She whined against the wood watching her breath cloud and condensate on the varnish.

"Why what?" Mary Margaret asked, startling Emma slightly as she took a seat opposite her room mate, holding a cup of tea between her hands. Emma had contacted the young woman after finding her online advertisement stating the need of someone to share her New York apartment with.

"Why do I insist humiliating myself every time a good opputunity comes along, and- and why did I chose _here_ to look for jobs?" Emma looked up, still resting her chin on the surface.

Mary Margaret shrugged, "Perhaps it was the fresh city air?" She joked resting her jaw on her hand. "Are you still replaying the disaster interview over in your head?" She asked sympathetically.

"Yeah..." Emma replied nonchalantly.

The short-haired brunette chuckled, "You'll be laughing about it next week."

"Ohhh, I doubt that very much..." Emma replied before turning back to the laptop, "How hard is it to find a fucking job?" She asked pressing the refresh button for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

"Perhaps you aren't looking in the right places?" Mary Margaret offered.

Emma just let out yet another groan in reply as she stared blankly at her laptop screen, it was then that a message alert popped up, causing Emma to sit bolt upright in surprise, she never got mail. Sceptically, she clicked on the open button and gasped loudly when she recognised the logo at the top. "Holy shit..." She whispered unbelievably.

"What is it?" Her room mate asked.

Emma didn't answer, she held her breath as she read the email, "Holy Shit!" She exclaimed louder this time, breaking the silence as her face lit up continuing to focus on the message in front of her.

"What?" Mary Margaret pressed.

The blonde turned her head to look at the other woman, her mouth still gaped open in surprise and her bright blue eyes wide with amazement, "I got the job." She said in a soft glazed tone.

"You did?!"

"I got the fucking job!" She all but yelled as she leapt from her seat running her hand through her golden tresses, a habit of hers. Returning her gaze to the laptop, she leant forward resting her hands on the table. She stared at the screen in awe, re-reading the email over and over again.

"What does it say?!"

Emma scrolled back to the top and read it aloud, "**Dear Miss E. Swan**..." She paused, "Maybe they got the wrong name..."

"Just keep reading!" Mary Margaret insisted.

"Okay... Er... **Dear Miss , ****Miss Mills, head of Mills incorporated, would like to inform you that she has granted you with the placement you applied for.**** She will discuss all the necessities with you upon your arrival at your first day of work. You will arrive at the office on this coming Monday at 7am sharp, do not wear flats and do wear sensible attire. Miss Mills also asks that you do not wear bright colours. The employees here at Mills incorporated will be happy to welcome you onto the team. Yours sincerely, Miss K. Nolan."**

"Well it seems like you have no choice but to accept! But that's fantastic!" Mary Margaret chuckled.

"I'll tell you, if _I_ was the one who got the job I'd hate to see what happened during the other interviews." Emma said, confusion still evident in her voice.

"Well, congratulations! We'll have to go out and celebrate tonight!" Her room mate proposed.

"I'm not gonna argue that I need a drink."

Mary Margaret chuckled, "Then get on your dancing shoes as we are hitting the town!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I just realised how bad the last chapter was and I apologise, I hope this one makes up for it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own OUAT or any of it's characters.**

Emma climbed from the taxi her heart beating wildly as she paid the driver and turned to face the altitudinous skyscraper. She glanced down at her watch, 7:01am. Shit. Inwardly cursing the city traffic she allowed herself no time to shake away her nerves as she rushed into the building. She pushed harshly against the revolving door applying the majority of her weight to the glass as she battled with her heels. Why was there a no flats rule?

As she reached the warmth of the building a heavy aroma of apples filled her senses, it was almost intoxicating making her feel woozy. However she fumbled towards the elevator jumping in and watching as the door closed. Emma took a deep shaky breath, praying to God that Miss Mills wasn't here yet and wouldn't acknowledge her lateness. She glanced down at her watch once again, 7:02am. So she was two minutes late, would that really be such a big deal?

As soon as the doors parted Emma pushed herself from the elevator wall and into the foyer. The receptionist wasn't there yet, that had to be a good sign. She strolled towards the centre of the minimalistic room looking around. She felt undeniably lost.

Emma bent down to examine one of the company's magazines on the large glass table when suddenly it hit her again, that stimulating fragrance which seemed to be growing more evident by the second. She could've sworn it wasn't like this when she came for her interview. The blonde stood up straight taking a deep breath to fill her lungs with the delicious scent until she almost jumped from her heels.

"Miss Swan."

_Shit._

Emma turned to face the sound of the voice, holding her breath as she saw Miss Mills stood at the entrance to her office. The brunette glanced at the large clock above the black marble front desk. "You're three minutes late." She stated emotionlessly crossing her arms over her chest, clearly unimpressed.

"I'm-" Emma tried before she was interrupted.

"Punctuality is key, Miss Swan." The woman stepped out into the foyer dropping her hands to her sides. "I take it this lateness is your doing, unless Miss Nolan idiotically missed out the part where I said '7am sharp'."

"No, Miss Mills-"

"Because if that is the case, Miss Swan, I'm going to have to find myself a new receptionist."

Emma took a deep breath, God this woman was hard work. She let a small silence fall before reasoning with the brunette, "I'm sorry, Miss Mills, I thought I left in plenty of time but the city traffic was particularly bad this morning and-"

"Just make sure that it _does not_ happen again."

Emma simply nodded in reply, swallowing the large dry lump in her throat. She felt as if she were a 4th grader being lectured by the school principle.

"Good, now let's get to it as, thanks to your delay, we are now cut short with timing." Emma watched as Miss mills turned on her heels and lead back into the office, however she would deny the fact that she shamelessly checked out her boss' rear end as she followed her in.

* * *

"Shut the door." Miss Mills commanded as soon as Emma stepped in. The blonde did as she asked before walking over to take a seat opposite her.

"Now I trust you worked as an assistant when you first pursued a career at Gold's company, am I correct?" The brunette asked keeping her eyes on the paperwork beneath her.

"For a small while, yes." Emma replied as she rang her fingers nervously in her lap.

"Good. So that part shan't be a first time experience for you, although I wish I could say the same when it comes to being punctual." She remarked harshly giving Emma the feeling that mistake would come to haunt her for the rest of her time working for Miss Mills.

"Yes and once again, Miss Mills, I deeply apologise for my tardiness."

The brunette simply gazed at her suppressing an eye roll before continuing. "Now, I like my coffee to be on my- Miss Swan are you taking notes?"

Emma shook her head, eyes wide, "No, sorry!" She grabbed her notepad from her bag and she continued to search desperately through the cheap leather. Miss Mills watched on in half amusement and half irritation as she raised her eyebrow. "What is it now, Miss Swan?"

"Shoot, I think I have forgotten my pen."

Miss Mills gave a heavy sigh before pushing her pen pot towards her.

"Thank you." Emma blushed before picking out a pen removing the lid, "Okay."

"My coffee should be on my desk by 7am every morning. It should contain one artificial sweeter and skimmed milk, and don't think I can't tell the difference because I can assure I can. Now, I wish to drink it as soon as I get in, so to ensure it's not scolding hot, I recommend you have it on my desk by 6.55am."

Emma nodded scribbling down notes, she tried to shake her mind from the focus of how demanding this woman was, let alone a little patronising.

"On Mondays, I have a pain au chocolat to accompany my beverage and on Thursdays I require an apple and cinnamon turnover at 9am."

It was at the mention of the fruit that made Emma realise that her boss was the source to the succulent apple scent. She wanted to question it but decided strongly against it due to the kind of mood that the brunette was currently in. Emma blinked as she was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of Miss Mills' assertive voice.

"One final thing in the refreshment requirements would be that I request for a cider to be brought to me at 9pm on Friday evenings due to me working until 10pm that day."

Emma finished her notes before looking up, "And will I-"

"There will time for questions at the end, Miss Swan."

Emma suppressed a sigh as she loosened her grip on the pen waiting for Miss Mills to continue.

"Your desk is situated to the right of my office so I can call on you if need be. So that means no iPods, phones or any other electronic device that may distract you from your work. You will also be required to make and receive my phone calls. The number to transfer the clients to my line is 7926."

"7926, got it."

"But I must stress that I do not talk to people unless it's absolutely necessary and cannot be given to me as a message."

Emma nodded once again, "Got it." She could already tell this was going to be hard work.

"Good." Miss Mills raked her eyes down the blondes figure causing Emma to bite her lip nervously. "Also, I think it's necessary that I ask Miss Noland to take you shopping during your lunch break today."

Emma glanced down at her attire, what was wrong with what she was wearing? She donned a pale grey pencil skirt that finished at her knee and came up to her slender waist, accompanied with a simple white slightly fitted shirt.

Miss Mills must have sensed her confusion as she added, "You don't work behind the front desk at a florists, Miss Swan."

The blonde frowned, she'd thought that Miss Mills would've approved of her outfit. But then again, she'd also thought that being two minutes late wouldn't have been such a big deal. "Alright..."

"Now, do you have any questions you find imperative to ask me?" The brunette asked looking up to hold eye contact with Emma as she crossed one leg over the other, leaning back in her chair.

"Friday nights, am I required to work every hour that you do."

"Well of course you are." Miss Mills replied as if Emma had asked the most preposterous question.

"Right Okay. And, Umm, what do I do if there are no phone calls and you ask nothing from me?" She knew what the answer would be but she had to ask, just to be sure.

"Trust me, Miss Swan, you won't have time to be bored, I can assure you that you'll be kept quite busy."

"Okay then, I think that's it." She smiled slightly, "Is there anything else I need to know, Miss Mills?" Emma asked brushing her hair behind her ear.

"That's all." Miss Mills said standing, "Now, I suggest you get to work, the other employees will be arriving shortly." She gestured towards the door.

"Of course." Emma smiled as she rose from her chair but then it dawned on her, what if she tripped and stumble into something more expensive than the last time? What is she made a complete ass out of herself once again? She took a subtle deep breath, "Thank you Miss Mills, it's a real pleasure to be working for you."

Miss Mills gave a small forced smile in reply before Emma turned to head from the office. She concentrated intently on every step she took, the door creeping closer and closer to her until she swung it open and stepped outside, stumble free. "YES!" She exclaimed with a triumphant grin before hearing Miss Mills clear her throat from behind her. Emma's smile dropped as she blushed deeply, turning to walk to her desk mumbling a meek apology.

Miss Mills simply rolled her eyes with a small genuine smile across her lips, she could tell there will never be a dull day that passes as long as she has Emma Swan working for her.


	4. Chapter 4

For a first day Emma was ran off her feet. There was certainly no holding back. Emma suppressed a groan as she answered the phone for the fifth time in that hour.

"Miss Mills office... I'm sorry she's in a meeting right now, can I take a message? Okay..." She scribbled down on her pad, "Okay, I'll pass it on. Thank you." She sighed hanging the phone up and inspecting the long list of messages on the pad.

Kathryn watched from behind her desk with a small chuckle, "Come on, Miss Swan. Let's take lunch and go shopping."

Shopping. Emma had completely forgotten about that, all she wanted to do right now was to divulge in a pot of Ben & Jerry's ice cream.

"Call me Emma, and can't I go shopping when I'm not on my lunch break?" She asked pushing her glasses up to sit on her head.

"I'm sorry, Miss Swan, but Miss Mills has requested that I take you on your lunch break."

Emma sighed picking up her bag as she stood up on her numb I-haven't-moved-for-five-hours legs. "Okay."

Kathryn smiled as she got up from her desk heading into Miss Mills office.

"Excuse me Miss Mills, but Miss Swan and I are going on lunch now to find her some new clothing. Ruby will be taking your calls until then." She smiled.

The dark brunette did not look up from her paperwork. She waved her hand dismissively, "Very well. Just don't dither about Kathryn."

* * *

Kathryn held the door open to the Gucci store as Emma peered in. She knew she was going to be judged by the employees working there (who no doubt knew everything about everything when it came to designer clothing); she didn't know, in the slightest, how she was supposed to act in a shop like this, she was used to shopping in places like Target where she could buy her usual white tank top and dark blue skinny jeans.

"Go on in Emma, it won't bite." Kathryn chuckled gesturing for her to enter.

"Okay, but I will warn you I'm a designer virgin." Emma remarked making Kathryn's smile widen as she shook her head.

"Come on."

The naive blonde was dragged into the shop by her co-worker, her gaze wondering aimlessly over the minimalistic rails of clothing. Kathryn moved to speak to the person on the desk leaving Emma alone. She took a few steps around the shop diverting her gaze from skirt to sweater to coat to blouse, before she headed over to one of the manikins placed purposely in the centre of the room. She dragged her eyes over the size zero lump of plastic, knitting her eyebrows together as she took in the choice of attire. She would've never paired the two pieces together, one being a plain beige sweater that finished just above the hip bone and the other being a stylish navy pinstriped pencil skirt that came about 3 inches above the knee. Yep, Emma knew that she could definitely not pull off that look.

She circled the model letting her fingers delve into the back pocket of the skirt to pull out the price tag and narrowed her poor eyesight in on the tiny digits. "Holy shit!" She exclaimed loudly upon seeing the price, almost knocking over the manikin and successfully drawing the attention of the manager and Kathryn. She blushed and gestured towards the outfit, "It's just so gorgeous." She said as a foolish attempt at a cover up. The two women stared at her strangely for a moment before returning back to their conversation.

Nice one, Em.

Kathryn returned a few minutes later gripping her wrist. "Okay. Stop touching things and come and try some clothes on..."

"Kathryn, I really don't think I can afford-"

"All expenses are covered by Miss Mills," She butted in, "Now, come on." She smiled as she lead Emma into the changing rooms. "Now get out of these clothes and I'll hand you through some things."

"Okay." Emma agreed as she removed her heels. Thank god for that. Staring at herself in the mirror she began unbuttoning her blouse. What was wrong with this blouse? She liked it, to her it said, 'Hey I'm professional... and sexy.' Emma smirked to herself as she removed the piece of clothing before pushing down her pencil skirt and tights lazily, taking a seat on the leather poof, awaiting Kathryn's reappearance.

A few minutes later Kathryn burst through the door with her arms full of carefully selected clothing.

"Kathryn!" Emma exclaimed covering her half naked body with her arms helplessly.

"Oh god, relax Emma, I've seen girls with less clothes on than that," She rolled her eyes as she turned her attention back to the pile of clothing, "Now..."

As she hummed and awed about what to dress her new co-worker in first, Emma found herself silently wondering what she meant by her previous statement, was she interested in girls? Or was it just that Miss mills had so many assistants before Emma that she had insisted needed a makeover and therefore this wasn't a first time occurrence for poor Miss Nolan? She assumed it'd be the latter.

"Okay try this, and... this!" Kathryn said throwing a blue silk shirt and a flawlessly tailored black skirt her way.

"Isn't this similar to what I had on?" Emma asked holding the skirt out in front of her.

"Emma. It's Gucci."

"Right, of course." She said rolling her eyes as she pulled on the skirt, she had to admit; it did fit her nicely.

After putting on the outfit, she twisted from side to side, checking herself out as she smoothed the palms of her hands down her skirt. "This is cool. Do you think Miss Mills will approve?"

"Oh. Very much so." Kathryn replied slyly, with a smirk, "But! You can't wear that every day, so here, try this on."

* * *

Seven 'mix and match' outfits later they found themselves at the counter, Emma dressed in the silk blouse and black skirt which she had tried on first. Kathryn handed the company card over to the cashier as Emma chose to avert her gaze out of the window and into the street. She hated to think how much this all cost.

After she felt a heavy load of paper bags being shoved in her hands, she began to head out of the store giving a small smile as a polite thank you to the cashier and Kathryn followed her out.

"Kathryn?" Emma asked as they headed back towards the office.

"Yes, Emma?" Kathryn replied somewhat flustered as she tried to avoid being hit by the maniac taxi drivers.

"Do you know Miss Mills' first name?" She asked looking at Miss Nolan quizzically.

She shook her head, "No I do not, not many people do, only people she knows personally and not through work know, I guess." She shrugged unbothered.

Emma nodded as they headed back into the office building, "Right..."

* * *

It was safe to say that Emma turned a few heads as she walked through the office and towards her desk but Emma couldn't care less what her co-workers were thinking, as most of all she was anticipating what her boss would think.

She sat at her desk, playing with the imaginary lint on her skirt until she was called upon by Miss Mills.

"Miss Swan?"

Emma stood up, her heart racing, why was she so nervous? She adjusted her glasses and flicked her pony tail behind her shoulders before wiping her palms on her sides as she walked around her desk and into Miss Mills office.

"I will have the morning messages and-" The brunette began before she looked up from her desk and found herself suddenly lost for words. She sat back in her chair crossing her arms in front of her chest as her eyes raked up and down the blondes figure. "Well well, I see you've had my requested costume change. Turn around." She said twirling her pen in front of her.

Emma obliged turning around in a full circle, smiling to herself whilst her back was turned before applying her poker face once again as she returned to face her boss.

"Hmm." Was all the Miss Mills had to say before taking a breath and returning her gaze to the paperwork on her desk. "The messages please, Miss Swan, that's all."

Emma nodded desperately trying to hide her smug grin, she knew Miss Mills approved, she could tell by the way her jaw shifted to the right slightly as if trying to hide an appreciative expression. She moved back to her desk to retrieve the messages before handing them over and heading out quietly.

"Oh and Miss Swan?"

Emma turned around in the doorway, just in time to catch her boss' eyes rip away from her rear end, "Yes, Miss Mills?" She smiled sweetly.

The brunette bit her lip in thought, a manoeuvre in which Emma found very sexy, before shaking her head softly, "That's all."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the really delayed update I've just been so busy with starting college but don't worry I love this fic way too much to abandon it.**

**Enjoy!**

Miss Mills had gone home early the following Thursday, she had a meeting to attend to and was no longer needed at the office so she didn't bother returning. Emma sighed as she watched the minute hand tick into the last five minutes of the last hour in which she had to spend in the white box of a foyer. It had been a long day and she just wanted to go home. She turned her gaze towards Kathryn who looked up from her computer and smiled sweetly at Emma, why was she always so happy to be working? Emma envied her enthusiasm.

The blonde swung around restlessly in her swivel chair and gave a small hum in thought as she picked up the multi-coloured post-it notes. She held them up in front of her nose as she asked her colleague, "So do I just give Miss Mills her messages tomorrow?"

"Oh goodness! Honey, no!" Kathryn exclaimed, making Emma feel like she had just asked the dumbest question, "I mean not unless you want to live to see this weekend." She added with a chuckle.

Emma groaned in response, rolling her eyes and dropping her hands in her lap, "I should've known. What do I need to do?"

* * *

The taxi pulled up outside of a large mansion, of course it was spectacular, it Miss Goddess Mills' house. Emma bit her lip nervously as she eyed up the large piece of architecture through the dark glass of the window. She took a deep breath and stepped out from the vehicle, the cold air whipping around her neck as she pulled her coat tighter around her waist, "Thank you Levi." She muttered, shutting the door behind her before walking absentmindedly towards the gate, her eyes never wavering from the magnificent structure of her boss' home.

Emma opened the gate and stepped through, her killer heels grating against the path with every step she took. She reached into her bag and searched around for the key in which Kathryn had supplied her with before she left. _Don't lose it. _Emma groaned when she discovered she couldn't locate it blindly and dropped to her knees, emptying out her bag onto the stone beneath her.

"Phew." She whispered as she retrieved the key and the rather large handful of notes from the floor before shoving everything else back into the crappy leather. She should really get a new bag. Standing up, she continued her way to the front door and after stepping up the couple of steps to the doorway she slipped the key into the lock and let herself in.

"Miss Mills?" She whispered before cupping a hand over her mouth as she remembered that Kathryn told her that she should most definitely _not_ speak to Miss Mills under any circumstances whilst she was there. Shit. She peeped around the corner and her boss was nowhere in sight. Emma gave a soft sigh of relief and tiptoed as quietly as she could along the wooden flooring towards the dining room where she had been instructed to leave the notes.

A growl sounded from the doorway making Emma jump and spin on her heels. She smiled, however, when she saw an adorable little king Charles spaniel facing her, "Hey buddy." She greeted in a hushed tone, bending down slightly, "What's your name?"

Emma did not get the response she expected when the dog began to yap loudly at her, baring its teeth and hopping from side to side in a frantic state.

"Shit!" She whispered before adding, "Shush little doggie, it's okay I'm not going to hurt-"

"Henry? Is everything okay down there? What's going on?" A voice sounded from upstairs and the sound of footsteps overhead could be heard.

"Shit! Bullocks! Crap! Shut the hell up you little shit!" Emma exclaimed in a whisper not knowing whether to leave the notes or just get the hell out of there. The dog, however continued to bark sharply, blocking the doorway as the high-pitched yap resounded through the halls.

"Henry, please, mummy is trying to take a shower, what are you barking at- Miss Swan?!" Miss Mills exclaimed, her hands dropping to her waist angrily as she came to stand in the doorway to the dining room.

"I-" Was all Emma could manage as standing right in front of her was her glorious boss in just a flannel robe with her dampened hair falling lazily onto her shoulders. Boy, she was going to get in so much trouble for this.

"What are you doing in my house and upsetting my dog?!" Miss Mills demanded picking up Henry and cradling him in her arms.

Emma shuffled uncomfortably under the brunettes intimidating gaze, she wordlessly held up the messages before muttering a soft, "Sorry."

The brunette rolled her eyes softly. "There are pros and cons to hiring you, First there's your tardiness, your initial hideous sense of fashion..."

Pros? Emma inwardly cheered as she blanked out the rest of Miss Mills offending speech. Miss Mills liked her! Well parts of her, but still... What were the pros? Her sense of humour perhaps, or maybe her adorable dorkiness? Or maybe...

"Miss Swan!"

Emma shook her head as she realised that she had been completely zoned out, she must stop doing that, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Miss Mills scoffed, "I said, Miss Swan, that I wish for you to leave my messages on the table and exit so that I can have a shower in peace." She shifted her weight onto her hip, seemingly irritated "Unless you're waiting for an invitation to join me, in which case, Miss Swan, you are going to be terribly disappointed." She remarked sarcastically as she placed the dog down and crossed her arms over her chest.

Shower with Miss Mills? Oh God, she needed to get that picture out of her head. Who knew her boss had such a wicked sense of humour? "I- uh, no! Sorry." she apologised once again as she placed the notes on the table and rushed out of the room, not looking back. That could've gone a lot worse.

Once Emma was outside she gave a frustrated groan, "Nice one Emma." She breathed, the huff of warm air creating a small cloud to form in front of her face. She dreaded work tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry once again for the delayed update but I will be updating shortly after this one.**

**AND ONCE IS BACK TONIGHT AND I'M SUPER EXCITED SO I'M POSTING AN UPDATE TO CELEBRATE! This is one of two parts!**

**Enjoy!**

"Miss Swan?"

Emma had hardly returned from her lunch break for more than two seconds before she heard Miss Mills call her from her office. She had managed to avoid the woman throughout the morning and thankfully so, Emma was still utterly mortified about seeing Miss Mill's, her _boss, _in nothing but her towel the previous evening. Just the thought of it caused a blush to creep it's way to her cheeks and along her neck. She couldn't shake the image from her head the rest of the evening and it drove her gloriously mad. The blonde swallowed harshly before making her way to Miss Mills office.

Miss Mills looked up from her papers as Emma's body appeared in the door frame. She smiled uncharacteristically sweet and placed down her red pen, gesturing to the chair opposite her, "If you could shut the door and take a seat, Miss Swan." She requested although Emma knew that it was more of a command than a question and she didn't want to displease her anymore than she was sure she already had, so she did as she was told, taking a seat opposite her utterly gorgeous boss.

The brunette wore a deep red silk blouse that fell open at the chest and allowed the black lace of her undoubtedly expensive bra to peep through. Emma had to do all she could to keep her eyes away from the extra bit of ivory flesh that was so rarely exposed, well, at least during work time anyway.

The brunette just raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at Emma, tilting her head to the side until soft blue eyes met her own. She sat back in her chair with an amused smirk, "Something the matter, Miss Swan? Or have you forgotten what I look like when I'm not donning a fluffy white towel?" She questioned.

Emma had to stifle a gasp, all colour draining from her skin as her stomach churned and her mouth dropped open slightly. Seriously? Did she seriously just say that? "I..Uh... Well I... Miss Mills, I'm just so sorry about last night and I completely understand if you wouldn't want to trust me again and-"

"Oh Miss Swan, stop babbling, I'm only messing with you." Miss Mills cuts in with a roll of her eyes.

Who would've guessed? Miss Mills had a playful side, this, Emma wouldn't mind seeing more of... The blonde nodded, squeaked out a "Right." before regaining her composure and clearing her throat. "Is everything alright, Miss Mills? Would you like me to make any calls?" Emma asked readying her note pad and reaching for a pen from the pen pot. However she was stopped when a tanned hand took a hold of her wrist and thrust it softly back towards her, implying there was no need for note-taking. Emma ignored the rush of chills she felt run along the surface of her skin at the contact as she placed her arm back in her lap waiting for Miss Mills to speak.

"Fine." Her boss replied, "Everything is fine. In fact, I've asked you in here to offer you an exciting opportunity."

"Oh?" Emma couldn't hide her surprise and confusion as her eyebrows shot up.

"Yes. As my assistant I need you to accompany me to Manhattan this evening for a business event. It's very classy and civilised, not to mention important for both of our careers."

"This evening?" Emma asked, why didn't she ask Kathryn? And why was she asking now? It was awfully short notice.

"Yes, is that a problem for you, Miss Swan?" Miss Mills asked, her voice un-amused and almost sarcastic as she lowered her head slightly and narrowed her eyes in on the blonde.

Friday nights were usually girls night out, Mary Margaret and Ruby (Mary Margaret's very bubbly friend) planned to meet her after work every Friday with a pair of flats and her going out purse then they'd hit the town, but a whole evening with Miss Mills, well that was just an offer too good to refuse. Although Emma tried to convince herself that it was because it was the best for her in terms of her job deep down she was excited to spend a night with her incredible boss.

"Not at all." Was her reply. She decided to forgo the joking question of 'Will there be alcohol there?' deciding that Miss Mills would not find it amusing in the slightest and just label Emma as an alcoholic among everything else.

"Good. Now if you see Kathryn tell her you'll be needing an outfit. Oh and nothing black. Black is my colour." Emma nodded, she could imagine she looked good in black. Miss Mills carried on, "Once you are ready you are to meet Levi and myself outside of this building at 9pm. I am giving us both early leave at 6pm to allow us time to get ready. Kathryn will fill you in on the rest of the necessary details. That's all."

"Okay, thanks."

* * *

"Yeah but, why did she choose _me?_" Emma asked or rather whined as Kathryn purchased a handful of expensive items at the counter of Prada.

"She likes you, Emma." Kathryn sighed after thanking the cashier, who had just finished packing the items expertly, and lead her colleague toward the exit. Emma laughed at that until Kathryn threw her a glare, "I'm serious. Jeez, if I were ever to be caught causing havoc in her house and disturbing her precious dog, so much so, in fact, that she had to get out of the _shower_ to put a stop to it, I would be _so_ fired."

Emma blushed, "It was an accident." She grumbled, before adding, "And okay, perhaps she doesn't _hate _me... but like me?" She shook her head, "I've done nothing but cause that woman a headache."

"Then why are you still employed, huh?"

Kathryn had a point. Why was she still employed? The fact that she was a hard worker didn't cross her mind as something that'd convince Regina that she wasn't worth firing when all she does is make mistake after mistake and she's only been working there for a week. The thought that she had actually _joked_ with her earlier on that afternoon threw her. Perhaps Miss Mills wasn't as bad as magazines and the media constantly make her out to be; or perhaps she's like that to give them what they want. She has got incredibly far being the way that she is and although some people slate her for it she is also well respected and looked up to. Emma definitely admired the woman.

Emma shrugged in response to Kathryn as they entered the salon a few doors down. "Do you enjoy working for her, Kat?" She asked out of the blue.

Kathryn stared at her for a second and stilled her steps as if taken aback by the question. "Of course I do. I feel very privileged to work for such a powerful woman."

Emma shook her head, "That's not what I asked."

The taller blonde shook her head softly releasing another quiet sigh, "She really isn't as bad as people make her out to be, Emma. You'll learnt that after you have been working with her for a while. And I know that sometimes she can be a hard working boss, but she's a perfectionist and just wants to do what's best for her company as well as her employees. Miss Mills is constantly professional and I'm sure there are reasons as to why she keeps herself to herself outside of work, as well, and you just have to accept that, I suppose. Working so high up in the business world is difficult and one wrong doing or social blip could effectively be the end of what she's strived so much for. She knows what she's doing- I have no doubt about that. But I guess Miss Mills is like marmite, you either love her or you hate her." She finished with a short laugh.

It was clear that Kathryn was one of Miss Mills admirers and rightfully so too. The woman was a genius. Emma smiled sadly, "Perhaps she just needs someone to help her lower her guard a little." She replied referring to the statement about her social life or lack of.

Kathryn chuckled, "Good luck with that." She said before stalking off to find a hairdresser. Surprisingly, Emma was actually really looking forward to that evening even though her nervous butterflies fluttered around in her stomach.

* * *

A whistle sounded from the kitchen, Mary Margaret and Kathryn (Kathryn had the afternoon off every Friday at the end of the month as she was no longer needed to work that shift now that Emma was employed.) were chatting animatedly by the island in the kitchen and both of their heads had shot up when they heard the click of Emma's heels enter the room.

Emma had arrived just 45 minutes previous, explaining to Mary Margaret that she had to cancel their plans for that night and her roommate had, not surprisingly, taken the news extremely well. She had just smiled and congratulated her on getting such a great offer as well as telling her that she would've been incredibly stupid to turn down her boss' offer just for a few beers with herself and Ruby. Emma was truly grateful to have made such a great and supportive friend.

"Wow Em, you look great!" The pixie-cut brunette chimed with a soft grin.

"You sure do scrub up well, Emma." Kathryn chuckled playfully as her eyes scanned Emma's outfit.

She donned a baby blue full length dress, cut into a flattering but deep V at the front and a shallow V at the back. It synched her in beautifully at the waist and floated down to her feet gracefully. He hair was scooped to the left in a low and messy bun and she had a silver clutch held tightly beneath a death grip. She was nervous, this was a huge thing and she didn't want to look stupid in front of everyone, especially Miss Mills.

She managed a smile as a thank you to her friends before she glanced up at the clock, 8:45pm. Emma let out a shaky breath, "Okay. Let's go, I don't want to be late."

Kathryn nodded and gathered her things as Mary Margaret wished her a good night and reassured her she'll be fine and told her once again that she looks beautiful before waving the two blondes off and shutting the door.

"You nervous?" Kathryn asked startling Emma from her thoughts.

"I feel like I'm going to throw up." She replied as she took her gaze away from the window of the taxi. She had completely zoned out as soon as the vehicle started moving. They were only five minutes away from her work building and her stomach was lurching at every thought of the evening to come.

Kathryn smiled softly, "Just relax, Emma."

"Gee thanks Kathryn, now I feel _so_ much better." She replied sarcastically which made her colleague chuckle and roll her eyes.

She shook her head, "What I mean is, the more worked up you get the more likely you are to do something that'll make you embarrass yourself."

Emma nodded, turned her attention back to the window and mumbled, "I'm not worried about embarrassing myself, I'm worried about embarrassing Miss Mills."

The rest of the journey was short and silent and Emma took a deep breath as she saw Levi's car pulled up in front of the building as they approached it. The taxi came to a stop and she turned to Kathryn, "Here goes nothing." She said with a shrug and Kathryn reached forward to grip her hand.

"You'll be great. Just have fun." She smiled, squeezing her hand softly before releasing it.

"Thank you." Emma said sincerely gripping her clutched before she slipped (extremely gracefully for her standards) from the car and headed over to the black Mercedes.

Levi greeted her with a warm smile as Emma stole a glance at his watch, it was exactly 9pm.

"Good evening, Miss Swan." He said politely before adding, "Miss Mills is waiting for you."

Emma's heart raced at that, "Has she been waiting long?" she asked in a rushed breath and with wide eyes, looking towards the car.

The older man laughed lightly, shaking his head, "No. She was just a few minutes early, that's all."

The blonde swallowed heavily giving him a nod and Levi reached over and opened the door for her, revealing a pair of black pumps and the bottom half of a sleek black dress with a split up to the mid-thigh point, at the other side of the car. It was Miss Mills. Emma's heart began to race as she ducked her head into the car and stepped in.

"Hey." She greeted softly, the smell of her boss' intoxicating scent filling her nostrils within moments of the driver shutting the door. My god, she looked stunning, her lips painted crimson and her make-up impeccable as always. Her hair was pulled back into a pleat that showed off her perfect cheekbones and gorgeous jaw line more than ever. She should seriously wear her hair up like that more often... then again Emma probably wouldn't get much work done if she did.

"Miss Swan." Miss Mills greeted with a polite nod. She was a little taken aback by the blondes appearance, her sparkling blue eyes looking impossibly brighter thanks to the dress she was wearing and she allowed herself to roam her gaze over Emma's body and choice of outfit until she realised they still weren't moving. She whipped her head around to the front seat, demanding impatiently, "_Drive_."

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter! It was a slightly longer one than usual.**

**I would love to hear your reviews!**

**AND HAPPY ONCE DAY!**


End file.
